Slipping In The Sweet Sickness
by the.legend-x
Summary: Kagoem faces a stalker problem.The poor girl only wants some waffles!Will she be able to defend herself? OneShot


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I DO own a pair of cow boxers!

AN: This story is set in Toronto, which is where I live. Kagome is married to Inuyasha who works as a lawyer at a large law firm. Kagome works as a cashier at her local Wal-Mart and just received her paycheck. Words in bold are song lyrics.

* * *

Slipping in the Sweet Sickness

One Shot

Kagome sighed as she walked home from the grocery store, a bottle of maple syrup in hand. "It's a beautiful morning. I wish Inuyasha

were here to enjoy it with me. Instead he's at work and I'd bet you a dollar that kinky hoe is rubbing up on him." Said Kagome to no one

in particular. As she walked on towards her condo thinking of her husband she heard a shuffling behind her. She turned and asked

"Who's there?" but received no reply except for the wind blowing leaves across the bare streets. It wasn't unusual for the streets to be

empty at three in the morning in Toronto. 'Must have been a squirrel or something.' Kagome added some speed to her walk in an

attempt to get home quicker and make the waffles her mouth had been craving for so long. Thinking of said waffles it wasn't hard for her

to forget the fact she was in public where creepers lurked. As she snapped out of her waffle trance she tripped over a blur of something

red and black. She readied herself for impact with the ground but it never came. She did however feel two hands squeezing her breasts

while lifting her back to her feet. When she attempted to scream a hand removed itself from one of her breasts and clamped itself over her

mouth. "Quiet down. I'm not going to hurt you." Said the person who was rubbing her nipple. Kagome feigned a sigh of relief but in her

head was a bit shaken. "I saw you falling and didn't want you to bruise your pretty face. It would be a tragedy" said her "rescuer".

Kagome looked down and saw that his shoes were black and red, the only black and red thing around. 'The bastard tripped me and now

he's trying to feel me up. I have to play along and somehow plan my escape.' thought Kagome. "If I let remove my hand will you

scream?" asked her perverted "rescuer" Kagome shook her head and the guy removed his hand from her mouth and gave her nipple one

last hard squeeze before also removing his hand from her breast. Kagome acted like she enjoyed this action and said "Hmm that didn't

feel that bad. Why was your hand on my breast, massaging my nipple though?"

"My name is Naraku. I am a masseuse. I am also single and ready to mingle and I'm a fantastic dancer. You will see soon. I tried to grab

your arm but my hand must have slipped. Several times. I've seen you around before. You see…" her "rescuer" then launched into a

song with dance moves that could kill you. With laughter.

**No sleep  
No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer  
Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer  
Sometimes  
I feel like going down I'm so disconnected  
Somehow  
I know that I am haunted to be wanted **

I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrow's all my life

In the shadows

**In the shadows **

They say  
That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
But I  
I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave  
Sometimes  
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow  
I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder

I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrow's all my life

Lately I been walking

**walking in circles, watching **

**waiting for something  
Feel me touch me heal me**

**come take me higher **

I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrow's all my life  
I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
I've been searching  
I've been living for tomorrows

In the shadows

In the shadows  
I've been waiting

As he got caught up in his dance routine Kagome slipped away and ran home. She sat in her room for over an hour waiting for any sign of

the man coming after her. She finally decided he had forgotten about her and went into the kitchen to prepare her long awaited waffles.

She opened the door to let in some fresh air and made a quick run to the bathroom to relieve herself. She walked back into the kitchen

and plugged in the waffle maker, practically drooling at the thought of her waffles. She heard footsteps behind her and quickly turned,

knocking over the syrup. She saw Naraku advancing on her with a creepy look on his face. "I've been looking for you, beautiful. I don't

think I was properly repaid for saving you." he said in a voice as creepy as his face. "You didn't save me asshole. You're the one who

tripped me in the first place. You'll never have me. So you better keep looking!" she replied with anger and delivered a roundhouse kick

to his skull, knocking him to the ground Kagome took advantage of the situation and grabbed the closest thing in her reach. This just

happened to be the hot waffle maker. 'Hmm it's ready fro my batter…and this sick creepy bastard!' She swung with all her might just as

Naraku got to his feet, hitting him in the head and knocking him unconscious. Kagome quickly called the police and her husband before

making an abrupt turn, slipping in the spilled syrup, hitting her head off the counter and also falling into unconsciousness.

-: 15 minutes later:-

Police arrived at a condo on Eglinton Avenue for a breaking and entering/stalker scene to find a young lady unconscious and lying in the

doorway of the kitchen. They stepped over her to find a creepy looking man sprawled on the ground with a broken waffle maker lying

next to him and a waffle print on his face that looked precise enough to play a game of chess on. They did exactly that as they waited for

the young woman/stalked to wake up. When Kagome regained her consciousness she joined them and won several games. Inuyasha ran

in the front door to find his wife playing chess on her stalker's face with a bunch of police officers. He took the liberty of whacking the

man with a frying pan whenever he thought he was about to gain consciousness. Which was about the end of every 2-minute long game.

* * *

trinity starstruck-x : Yes I changed my name again. I will be updating my other stories soon. I hope you like this one shot.The lyrics are from In The Shadows by The Rasmus. Please read and review! -:gives out chocolate to reviewers:- 


End file.
